Repeater
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Pea Repeater. Repeater is a peashooting plant which costs 200 sun, firing peas twice as fast (or two peas at a time) as a Peashooter, while only taking up one space, allowing the player to have more peas fired on his or her lawn. It does normal damage for each pea, overall doing moderate damage. It does two normal damage shots, the downside is that it costs twice the sun the Peashooter does, except in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It is also an upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies Online. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Repeater is obtained after beating level 1-8, which is the last non-mushroom plant received in Day stage. It can be upgraded to the Gatling Pea for 250 sun upon purchasing from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $5,000. In Vasebreaker, a reverse version of Repeater only appear in this mode. Reversed Repeaters appear in almost every Vasebreaker level starting with To the Left. The only Vasebreaker levels they do not appear in are Vasebreaker and Hokey Pokey. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Repeater is obtained after the player reclaims The Fitness Lot. It still shoots two peas each time, but each Repeater's pea does two damage, making it can do four damage per shot. It only requires 100 sun in this game. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Repeater is obtained after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 19. Its function is still the same as it was when it appeared in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Repeater Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Repeaters fire two peas at one time. Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x "Everyone always asks me if we've met before." says Repeater. "Everyone always asks me if we've met before. Wait, did I just say that?" Facebook description Repeater fires two peas at a time. Probably because, secretly, Repeater yearns for love. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Gatling Pea is its upgrade. It can shoot four peas at a time. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it will turn into a Gatling Pea, but with a point on the top of the helmet, a corporal symbol on the armor, and the crash helmet being blue, and shoot 90 peas. At the end, it shoots a giant pea that deals 30 damage. Level upgrade Costumed Repeater can shoot regular peas, burning peas and frozen peas at the same time and one napalm pea when given Plant Food. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Rapid Fire: shoots a bunch of peas that deal damage 13 times and 2 big peas that deals big damage to a enemy. It needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The Repeater is a great plant to use, but can be expensive in the early part of the game. Upgrading it with the Gatling Pea to fire four shots instead of two or putting a Torchwood in front of it are both good ways to increase the damage output, although the Gatling Pea is more space efficient (if there are multiple Gatling Peas in a row, a Torchwood should also be used to maximize the damage per plant instead of having to plant twice the number of Gatling Peas for the same thing). Keep in mind, however, that the cheapest of those is the Torchwood, as it requires 25 less sun than two Repeaters. Vasebreaker The Repeater is very helpful for Vasebreaker levels. However, they face backwards (after To the Left) and therefore, are best used on the rightmost column. When you plant one, just keep breaking vases from that lane until all the zombies are killed or you have to plant another for a strong zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Repeater is a perfect all-round plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It's a perfect plant for defending against many regular & morerately armored zombies such as Conehead Zombies, Explorer Zombies, Prospector Zombies. Thanks to its fire rate, Repeater also deals with Zombie Chickens with ease. For the case of Zombie Chickens or Ice Weasels, especially if the player does not have the Lightning Reed or Fire Peashooter yet in Endless Zones, this is the best way to deal with them, but the player should remember to place them in numbers to lessen the chance of zombies, breaking through the defense lines. As distance does not hinder Repeater's damage output, it's a good plant in all distances, but planting it closer to Player's House is suggested for safety purposes Repeaters may not be so useful in Endless Zones, because they only attack the first zombie and they are mildlyexpensive. It can still be useful between levels 1-20. Repeater also is not highly suggested in worlds with tombstones since peas fired by repeater will be stopped by tombstones and will not be able to damage zombies behind them. Repeaters can be placed beside the Threepeaters for an intense firepower. Another good strategy for Repeater is placing a Torchwood in front of Repeater to increase the damage output greatly. This strategy may be safer and cheaper for clearing a row full of zombies when compated to defense lines constructed with Pea Pods. Player can even use this to stop horde of zombies especially in higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. Gallery Trivia General *Repeater is a real-life gun. *The Repeater looks just like a Peashooter but with eyebrows and different leaves on the back. *Repeater may also be called not just because it repeats, but the word has "pea" in it. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In the mini-game Slot Machine, there is a plant on the Slot Machine with leaves at the back like the Repeater, but what seems to be a Peashooter's head instead of a Repeater. In fact, almost every picture of a Peashooter on the website shows the back of a Repeater and in ZomBotany, pictures of the iPad show the back leaves of a Repeater on a Peashooter Zombie. *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, Repeater acts as Peashooter's upgrade; it is the most expensive upgrade, costing 1000 sun. *Repeater is one of four plants that has a clear love life, with the other three being Threepeater, Cactus, and Garlic. *In the Nintendo DS version, the Repeater rears back before shooting a pea, means that it rears back twice per firing. *Repeater sometimes fires once before firing twice, similar to what the Gatling Pea does. *It is also based on the name of a rapid-fire weapon as well, called a Repeater. *In the iPad version, its leaves at the back are different from the original version. *If one looks closely, right when planted it will face right then in a split-second it faces the left, making it look like it just realized to switch sides. Reverse Repeater does this only, and sometimes this will not happen. Only in mobile versions. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Looking closely, the player can see that the Repeater jumps before firing. *Repeater is the only peashooting plant that does not keel over to one side when KO'ed as instead, it flops on its face. *Each pea does two normal damage shot rather than one, meaning it deals four damage in one volley, which is equal to the Gatling Pea's damage per burst from the first game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Repeater's costume in the Chinese version is a magician's hat. *By looking closely, Repeater's Gatling Pea upgrade has a blue helmet while Peashooter has it black. It also appears to have a much lower rank than Peashooter. *It is the most expensive plant in Ancient Egypt, unless one counts Magic Vine or Pomegranate-pult before upgrading. *The helmet which it uses during its Plant Food ability is the same as those used by the Germans in the World War I, better known as Stahlhelms. *When Plant Food is used on it while it is wearing its Halloween costume, the collar, the cape, part of the hair, and part of the top collar are still visible before it starts charging up to shoot its giant pea. *Repeater and Cherry Bomb are the only plants that are not given in the Gargantuar battle of the world they are unlocked in, but are given in the ones in Frostbite Caves and Lost City, respectively. See also *Pea *Peashooting plants es:Repetidora fr:Double Pisto-pois ru:Повторитель Category:Peashooting plants Category:Day Category:Day obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online upgrade plants Category:Upgrades Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Offensive plants (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants